


Cingulomania

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: cingulomania : a strong desire to hold a person in your armslowercase is always intendedall oliver wanted was to hold tyler.





	Cingulomania

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, and very overdue

     Oliver sat restlessly on the floor, back up against his bed. Tyler had yelled at him. Oliver wasn't sure before that the kid was capable of anger, but then again, Oliver never paid mind to others feelings. But this hurt him. It hurt him because now he could only imagine how Tyler felt. How he had really been treating probably his favorite person in the whole world. Oliver was torn. He wanted to hug Tyler, to hold him, cuddle with him. He wanted to project all this love he had bottled up onto the younger boy. So Oliver stood up, and he walked to Tyler's house. Life was simple like that for Oliver, because if he made up his mind on something, that was that. He made up his mind that he wanted to hug it out with the smaller boy. He made up his mind that he wanted to love him. To kiss his cheek and run his hands through his hair and cuddle. Oliver decided that he was going to ask Tyler if that was okay, and if he said yes, that he would do all those things.

     Making it to Tyler's window, he knocked, wanting badly for the boy to answer. He did, looking annoyed on sight, but not enough to close the window on Oliver's fingers.

     "What's up?" Tyler asked once the window opened.

     "Can I come in?" Oliver asked, looking behind Tyler, making sure he wasn't with anyone. Tyler sight, moving aside so that Oliver could climb in.

     "Seriously man, what are you doing here?" Tyler's arms were crossed, and he was staring directly into Oliver's eyes.

     "I wanted to apologize." The older boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler studied him, his glare softening, but not enough to get him in the safe zone. Both boys were holding a large amount of breath in their chests, looking deeply at each other. In a scared moment, but brave at the same time, Oliver pulled the younger boy into a passionate kiss, locking their lips together. Tyler stumbled back, hesitating, but then melting into it all at once. He was pinned up against a wall, being engulfed by everything he seems to love. Oliver had one hand on his cheek, the other on the wall. This kiss was angry and passionate and a mix of rough and soft. Tyler's arms gripped Oliver's waist, pulling him closer. It seemed, at the time, to be the only appropriate action. Oliver completely shuddered under his touch. He never cared much for modern films, but this, to both of them, felt like something out of a movie. It was the perfect moment. Tyler forgave everything at that moment.

     The two pulled apart very slowly, just enough for their noses to be left touching. Their breath was gliding together, creating soft and gentle breezes on their lips. They needed this, to be held and loved. Their eyes were flickering from lips to eyes to every little detail they noticed now that they were up close. They were smiling, blushing, and just engulfing themselves in the moment. 

     "Wow," Tyler said, sighing. "that was..." 

     "Amazing." Oliver finished. Tyler nodded, smiling brightly.

 

     That night, they were tangled together, their arms holding each other in an embrace. Both boys were softly touching each others hair, staring in awe. Everything they wanted was right there, and it was blissful. Oliver got what he wanted, which was to hold his boy in his arms. And Tyler got what he wanted too, which was to be completely Oliver's.


End file.
